Emergent
by Emily002288
Summary: What if the war that the Erudite were planning got put on hold. Emergent takes place about 15 years after Tris's initiation. It is about Tris and Tobias's kids, Chloe and Caleb and their life in Dauntless. Will they make it in? Will the Erudite finally take action? Read Emergent to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Chloe! Caleb! It's time to go!" my mom calls from downstairs.

My name is Chloe Eaton. I am 13 years old. My parents are Tris and Tobias Eaton. I have a twin brother named Caleb. He is named after my mom's brother who transferred from Abnegation to Erudite. My mom's parents, Andrew and Natalie Prior, live in Abnegation. We visit them a lot. We never visit my dad's parents, though. My dad is the son of Marcus and Evelyn Eaton. Marcus abused him. Evelyn faked her death and joined the Factionless. The Factionless are a group who don't fit into any faction. Anyways, after my mom's initiation, both of my parents became Dauntless Leaders. The leaders of Dauntless are currently Max and Eric, who my parents warned us about, Uriah, and my parents. This lead to the discovery that my dad is the son of Marcus Eaton and the rumors released by the Erudite that Marcus abused his son, causing him to transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless, were true. Before this, everyone called my dad Four, because he has four fears. Also, my mom is sometimes called Six, because she has six fears.

Anyways, tomorrow is the day of my Aptitude Test. It will tell me what faction I belong in. Do I belong in Abnegation, the selfless, Amity, the peaceful, Candor, the honest, Dauntless, the brave as well as the faction I was born into, or Erudite, the smart. The age when you took the test used to be 16, but about five years ago, the age changed to 13.

Tonight we are hanging out with our best friends to celebrate the start of our initiations. Our best friends are Lily, Logan, Skylar, Ella, and Carlos. Lily and Logan are twins and 13, just like us. They are the kids of Will and Christina, my mom's best friends. Sklar and Ella are the kids of Zeke and Shauna, my dad's best friends. Skylar is 13 and Ella is 10. Shauna's younger sister, Lynn, hangs out with us, too. Carlos is the son of Uriah and Marlene, my mom's other best friends. Uriah is Zeke's younger brother, so Skylar, Ella, and Carlos are all cousins. There is another group of friends in Dauntless that consists of Brendan, Laura, Maya, and Owen. We've never gotten along with them. We just kind of naturally created the two groups.

We are going to Lily and Logan's house to have a cookout. I shut my notebook, climb down from my loft bed, and run down the stairs. Caleb and I head outside, followed by my mom and dad, and start walking.

Soon, we are at Lily and Logan's house. I knock on the door and Logan opens it. We head outside to the back porch. The rest of our friends are already there. I sit in between Lily and Skylar. I have a hamburger, a hot dog, french fries, and fruit. For dessert, I have Dauntless chocolate cake, of course. Then, our parents talk about their initiations, which is extremely boring.

"Wanna play Hide And Seek?" asks Carlos.

"I'm in," says Ella.

"Let's play boys versus girls," suggests Carlos. We all get up, wash our hands, and go outside. We choose captains for the two teams. The team captains are Logan and I. We play Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine who will hide first.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" We both say. I choose paper and he chooses rock.

"Count to one hundred," Lily says as we turn around and run.

"To the Tattoo Parlor," Skylar says. We run into the parlor where Tori is giving someone a tattoo.

"Hi Tori," I say.

"Hey guys," she says, smiling.

"Is it okay if we hide in here?" asks Ella. "We're playing Hide And Seek against the boys."

"Sure," she says. We all file into the supplies closet. A half an hour later the boys come in, looking for us.

"Hello," says Caleb. "Have you seen the girls? We are playing Hide And Seek and can't find them anywhere."

"Nope," Tori says. "Sorry."

"Well, I guess we know who won't be getting Erudite as their test result tomorrow," calls Skylar from the closet. We come out from our hiding spot and start laughing. Soon, Tori joins in, as well as the boys and the boy getting a tattoo.

"Boy's turn!" Logan exclaims as the leave. We spend the night playing Hide And Seek around the Pit.

"Time to leave!" Uriah calls to us at about 10:00. My mom, my dad, Caleb, and I head home.

Once we're there, Caleb and I get showered, get dressed, and brush our teeth. We watch and movie and then go up to our rooms. I fall asleep, wondering what my result will be.


	2. Announcement

**Hey everyone! I would just like to let you know that I am continuing my stories on a different account. My username is Emily3852006. You can find the account on this cite or Wattpad. I would just like to thank you all for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy my new stories! Bye!**


End file.
